Semua GaraGara Ramuan Itu!
by ScaleChestnut9558
Summary: Hogwarts gempar! semua gara-gara kemunculan dua... yang ternyata adalah.../Slash, OOC sangat!
1. Chapter 1

"Akhirnya selesai juga." gumam Severus Snape seraya menyeka sedikit keringat yang ada di dahinya.

3 hari lamanya dia berkutat dalam lab pribadinya untuk membuat ramuan yang dipinta oleh _house keeper _Hogwarts, Hagrid. Ada-ada saja perminataannya itu. Walaupun permintaannya awalnya membuat Severus mengernyit, toh akhirnya dia membuatnya juga. Tetapi, Severus tak menyangka jika membuat ramuan 'itu', bahkan harus membutuhkan waktu selama 3 hari penuh dan menggunakan bahan-bahan yang sangat langka pula.

Beruntung dia tak pernah mematok harga tinggi, jika iya, bisa dipastikan seorang Severus Snape hanya tinggal menikmati sisa hidupnya dari semua ramuan yang telah dia ciptakan.

Tanpa mau menunggu lagi, Severus segera segera menuangkan ramuan berwarna orange sepertu jus labu itu kedalam dua piala, dan meletakannya dia atas meja kerjanya, agar dia tak perlu repot-repot masuk ke dalam labnya lagi. Tetapi tiba-tiba perapian menyala dan keluarlah Albus Dumbledore, sang kepala sekolah Hogwarts.

"Ada apa Albus?" tanya Severus datar.

"Bisa kau ikut aku ke Kementrian Severus?" tanya pria berjanggut putih panjang itu.

Severus pun terdiam sejenak, akhirnya mengangguk dan mengikuti sang kepala sekolah menuju Kementrian meninggalkan kedua ramuan 'itu' dia atas meja kerja yang dapat dengan mudah digapai oleh siapa saja.

**Semua Gara-Gara Ramuan Itu!**

**By ScaleChesnut9558**

**Disclaimer : J.K Rowling**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Humor(?)**

**Pair : Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter**

**Warning : Slash, OOC sangat!, Gaje, Typo**

**Rate : T **

**Summary : Hogwarts gempar! Kenapa? Semua karena kemunculan dua…. yang ternyata adalah…**

**Don't Like Don't Read, OK?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Haaah, lelah," gumam Harry sambil mendudukan tubuhnya di tepi danau hitam. Beberapa saat yang lalu, dia baru saja selesai bertanding menangkap snitch bersama Draco, dan kini Harry memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di tengah teriknya musim panas di tempat favoritnya.

'Kemana Draco?'

Beberapa saat yang lalu pemuda berambut hitam itu masih melihat sahabatnya itu, tetapi entah kemana pemuda berambut pirang itu sekarang. Harry mengangkat bahunya acuh.

'Mungkin kembali ke asramanya,' pikirnya sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya pada batang pohon dibelakangnya. Angin berhembus lembut membelai paras rupawan nan manis itu. Kedua kelopak matanya tertutup, menyembunyikan sepasang _emerald_ menawannya. Anak dari pasangan James Potter dan Lily Evans _n__éé_ Potter itu pun akhirnya terbuai dalam belaian lembut angin yang menuntunnya pada alam mimpi.

Draco Malfoy sudah lama sekali tak melihat wajah tenang sahabat sejak kecilnya itu. Karena kedua orang tuanya dan kedua orang tua Harry adalah sahabat dekat, membuat keduanya pun sering bertemu. Memang mereka selalu bermain bersama sejak kecil, tetapi karena kini mereka berada di asrama yang berbeda, mereka jadi jarang bersama. Gryffindor dan Slytherin, siapapun tahu bagaimana hubungan kedua asrama itu kan? Tapi sekarang, entah kenapa Draco baru menyadari jika sahabatnya itu sangat err…manis? Entahlah.

Tadi, Draco tak langsung mengikuti Harry ke tempat favorit mereka dikarenakan dia harus segera ke toilet. Dan kini, melihat wajah tenang Harry yang terlelap, tiba-tiba membuat Draco merasa mengantuk. Akhirnnya, pemuda beriris kelabu itu menyamankan posisi disamping Harry. Dan keduanya pun terbuai dalam belaian lembut angin yang memanjakan keduannya .

"Draco! Kenapa kau tak membangunkanku?" seru Harry kesal karena dia baru saja terbangun ketika hari telah menjelang sore. Padahal seingatnya tadi dia tertidur setelah makan setelah jam makan siang. Dan kini…

Oh tidak!

"Prof. Snape akan membunuhku." gumam Harry frustasi.

Draco yang melihat itu hanya menghela nafas pasrah.

"Oh merlin! Tenanglah Harry! Kau membuatku pusing," gumam Draco sambil memijat dahinya. Draco kaget karena tiba-tiba saja Harry berseru ditelinganya dan sukses membangunkannya secara paksa.

"Pertama, kau tahu sendiri aku juga tertidur, jadi bagaimana aku bisa membangunkanmu? Kedua, kenapa Severus akan membunuhmu?" tanya Draco setelah merasa pening di kepalanya hilang.

Harry memandang Draco kesal "Kau tahu sendiri kemarin aku gagal dalam ramuan tegukan hidup bagai mati, dan Prof. Snape meminta aku membuat essai tentang ramuan tegukan bagai mati sepanjang 2 meter dan dia memintaku menyerahkannya setelah makan siang."

Harry sudah terbayang-bayang, apa yang akan dilakukan guru ramuannya itu ketika dia tidak mengumpulkan essai khusus itu. Dan Harry tidak mau melanjutkan pikirannya karena dia sudah berpikiran kemana-mana.

Draco kembali menghela nafas "Jangan panik seperti itu, bodoh! Lebih baik kau segera menyerahkannya. Katakan saja yang sebenarnya," saran Draco.

Harry terdiam memikirkan perkataan Draco, kemudian seulas senyum lebar terukir di wajahnya "Kau benar Draco!" seru Harry senang dan langsung berdiri. Tapi, tiba-tiba Harry menarik tangan Draco membuat pemuda itu berdiri sambil mengerang protes.

"Kau harus menemaniku," pintanya sambil mengatupkan kedua tanganya didepan wajahnya. Dan kelemahan seorang Draco Malfoy adalah tak bisa menolak permintaan seorang Harry Potter.

Sambil mendengus sebal, Draco hanya mengangguk pelan yang langsung membuat senyuman lebar kembali terukir di wajah Harry.

"Ayo!" seru Harry dan kembali menarik tangan Draco dengan paksa. Dan Draco hanya bisa mendengus sebal karena untuk kedua kalinya tangannya di tarik paksa oleh Harry.

Dan disinilah mereka berada, didalam ruang kerja Severus Snape, guru ramuan mereka. Tetapi, Harry dan Draco tidak bisa menemukan pria berambut hitam mengkilap itu dimana-mana. Akhirnya Harry memutuskan untuk meletakan tugas essainya di atas meja kerja Severus. Dan pada saat itu dia melihat dua piala berisi 'jus labu'.

Kebetulan sekali! Setelah beradu kecepatan dengan Draco untuk menangkap snitch tadi siang, Harry belum minum apa-apa. Dan melihat 'jus labu' kesukaannya, rasa haus langsung menyerang Harry.

"Dra, kau mau?" tanya Harry sambil menawarkan salah satu piala kepada Draco yang sedang duduk di sofa yang berada di depan perapian. Sementara itu dia memegang piala yang satunya, sambil meminum cairan yang berada didalamnya.

Draco menaikan alisnya bingung "Apa itu?"

"Jus labu." Jawab Harry singkat. Draco pun mengangkat bahunya tak mau ambil pusing, dan segera diterimanya piala berisi 'jus labu' itu. Dan karena keduanya memang menyukai jus labu, jadi dalam waktu singkat piala itu sudah kosong.

"Mmmhh…" gumam Harry tak jelas. Draco menatap Harry heran.

"Ada apa?"

"Entahlah, tetapi sepertinya rasanya agak berbeda," gumamnya tak yakin. Harry menatap Draco "Menurutmu?" tanya Harry balik.

Draco kembali mengangkat bahunya "Entahlah. Aku tak begitu memikirkannya" berbuah dengusan sebal dari Harry.

Setelah meletakan kedua piala itu ditempatnya semula, Harry dan Draco memutuskan untuk kembali ke asrama. Mungkin murid-murid yang lain sudah kembali dari Hogsmeade. Memang, tadi pagi Hermione, Ron, Pansy, Blaize, dan Theo telah mengajak Harry dan Draco, tetapi karena keduanya telah berjanji untuk lomba menangkap snitch, hal yang sudah lama tidak mereka lakukan, akhirya keduanya menolak.

Dan mereka tidak tahu, apa yang akan terjadi keesokan harinya.

"Ron, dimana Harry?" tanya Hermione begitu melihat hanya Ron yang turun. Ron sendiri memandang Hermione heran.

"Harry? Dia belum turun?" tanya balik Ron berbuah gelengan pelan dari Hermione.

"Apa jangan-jangan dia belum bangun ya? Tadi sih aku melihat ada sesuatu dibalik selimutnya, tapi aku kira itu guling. Karena bila itu Harry, ukurannya sangat kecil," gumam Ron yang langsung membuat Hermione mengernyit.

"Sudah cepat kau bangunkan dia."

Ron tak mau banyak bicara lagi segera kembali ke kamarnya. Disana masih ada Neville yang sedang merapikan jubahnya. Ron langsung menuju ke ranjang Harry dan langsung menyibakkan selimut merah khas asrama Gryffindor itu. Dan mulut Ron langsung menganga melihat 'sesuatu' yang tengah meringkuk dibaliknya.

"A-apa…MIOOOOOONNNNNEEEEEEEEEE!"

Pagi yang sangat 'indah' di asrama Gryffindor.

Sementara itu di asrama Slytherin. Sejak beberapa menit yang lalu Pansy sudah menekuk wajahnya kesal.

"Dimana Draco sih? Kenapa dia belum keluar juga?" ujar Pansy kesal sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa yang berada di ruang rekreasi.

"Blaize! Theo! Coba kalian periksa kamarnya!" seru Pansy dengan nada _bossy_-nya.

Blaize dan Theo tak bisa berkomentar apa-apa. Sejujurnya keduanya juga kesal karena sudah lama menunggu pewaris keluarga Malfoy itu, tetapi yang ditunggu tidak muncul-muncul juga. Akhirya keduanya pun segera menuju ke kamar Draco.

Blaize dapat dengan mudah membuka kamar Draco dan mendapati kalau kamar pemuda itu masih berada dalam keadaan gelap dengan semuaa tirai yang masih tertutup. Tanpa mau repot-repot membuka tirai karena sudah dilakukan oleh Theo, Blaize menyibak selimut hijau itu. Dan pemuda berkulit hitam itu tak bisa menahan keterkejutannya, ketika mendapati 'sesuatu' yang tidak seharusnya.

"A-aapa…APAAAA INIIIIII?"

Dan sepertinya, keadaan asrama Slytherin tidak jauh berbeda dengan keadaan yang tengah terjadi di asrama Gryffindor.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Hai! Scale kembali dengan fic kedua! Dan Multi-chap! Hadeeuuhh nekat banget ya? tapi, semoga yang ini bisa lebih baik dari sebelumnya~. Mmhhh Scale butuh kritik dan sarannya dari reader semua!

Mind to Revew?

.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2 : Penjelasan

**Semua Gara-Gara Ramuan Itu!**

**By ScaleChesnut9558**

**Disclaimer : J.K Rowling**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Humor(?)**

**Pair : Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter**

**Warning : Slash(?), OOC sangat!, Gaje, Typo**

**Rate : T **

**Summary : Hogwarts gempar! Kenapa? Semua karena kemunculan dua…. yang ternyata adalah…**

**Don't Like Don't Read, OK?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2 : Penjelasan.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ronald Weasley masih terlihat begitu pucat setelah apa yang baru saja dia temui di ranjang yang seharusnya berisi pemuda berambut hitam dengan iris _emerald_ berusia 16 tahun. Tapi…

Sementara itu, Hermione sendiri masih memandang takjub pada 'sesuatu' yang kini berada dalam dekapannya. Tidak seperti Ron yang seolah baru saja bertemu dengan Bassilik, Hermione justru begitu senang akan 'hal' itu.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan Ron, Blaise dan Theo pun mengalami nasib yang sama. Mereka berdua langsung pucat pasi ketika mendapati 'sesuatu' yang ada dibalik selimut sahabat mereka. Seharusnya pemuda berambut pirang dan berkulit pucat berusia 16 tahunlah yang berada disana, tetapi yang mereka dapati justru…

Jika Blaise dan Theo tengah berekspresi sama seperti Ron, maka Pansy tak jauh berbeda dengan Hermione. Senyuman terus terukir di wajah Pansy ketika memandang 'benda' yang tak jauh berbeda dengan apa yang berada dalam dekapan Hermione.

Dan tak jauh dari kelima remaja itu, 2 orang pria dan 1 orang wanita dewasa tengah menampilkan ekspresi berbeda-beda. Senang, bingung, dan…frustasi(?) entahlah, ekspresi terakhir tak bisa terlihat dengan jelas karena memang orang itu jarang mengeluarkan ekspresinya.

Kini, mereka semua tengah berada di dalam ruangan kepala sekolah. Setelah suara yang menggemparkan masing-masing asrama itu, kedua kepala asrama Gryffindor dan Slytherin langsung membawa mereka semua ke ruang kepala sekolah.

Dan disinilah mereka. Sejak beberapa menit yang lalu, tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang bersuara, hingga salah satu dari 'benda' yang mereka temui membuka matanya. Dalam waktu yang hampir bersamaan, 'benda' yang satunya lagi pun melakukan hal yang sama. Dan semua perhatian orang-orang yang berada disana langsung tertuju pada kedua 'benda' itu.

Kedua'nya' mengerjapkan kedua mata mereka berkali-kali. Setelah terbiasa…

"Haus." gumam keduanya bersamaan dengan suara yang sangat menggemaskan bagi Hermione dan Pansy. Dan Ron pun langsung pingsan di tempat.

.

.

Kelima orang remaja dan ketiga orang dewasa serta dua orang bayi yang tengah asyik dengan susu mereka masing-masing, masih berada dalam ruangan kepala sekolah. Bayi? Ya! BAYI. Bayi yang diperkirakan masih berumur 3 tahun dan fakta kalau kedua bayi itu adalah…

"Dlaco, Hally mau main." gumam bayi berambut hitam beriris _emerald_ itu sambil terus meminum susunya.

"Iya, nanti Dlaco temenin Hally main," jawab bayi berambut pirang beriris kelabu.

Bisa diperkirakan jika kedua bayi itu adalah Harry Potter dan Draco Malfoy. Dilihat dari ciri-ciri dan nama yang mereka sebutkan sendiri, keduanya memang benar adalah Harry Potter dan Draco Malfoy. Sudah begitu perkiraan mereka semakin diperkuat dengan gumaman Severus yang mengatakan jika keduanya memang adalah Harry dan Draco. Yang menjadi pertanyaan mereka adalah kenapa keduanya bisa berubah menjadi bayi menggemaskan itu? Dan saat ini, jawaban yang paling kuat adalah…

"Sepertinya mereka berdua meminum ramuan yang aku buat kemarin. Karena pagi ini, aku menemukan kedua piala yang seharusnya berisi ramuan itu telah kosong. Selain itu, ada essai yang memang kutugaskan untuk Harry diletakan disampingnya yang sebelumnya tidak ada." ucapan Severus memang hampir menyerupai bisikan, tetapi mereka semua masih bisa mendengar ucapan itu dengan jelas.

Memang benar, ramuan berwarna orange yang hampir menyerupai warna jus labu itu adalah ramuan yang diminum oleh Harry dan Draco. Dan itu adalah ramuan yang bisa mengubah objek yang meminumnya menjadi bentuk kecil atau dengan kata lain kembali ke usia kecil. Dan Severus masih belum memastikan sebelumnya dampaknya.

"Lalu, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Minerva sambil memandang kedua batita yang masih asyik dengan minuman mereka itu.

Tiba-tiba…

"Uncle Cevy, Hally mau pipis,"

Kelima remaja itu langsung memandang Harry kecil dengan tatapan _horror_. Oh apa tadi? Ucle Sevy? Dan apa tadi dia bilang…pipis? Oh sungguh, tak pernah ada dalam bayangan mereka jika seorang Severus Snape mengurus bayi.

Severus langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Harry yang duduk diatas karpet tebal yang berada didepaan perapian.

"Ayo." ajak Severus dengan suara pelan sambil mengulurkan tangannya yang langsung disambut oleh tangan mungil milik Harry. Dan ketika Severus melihat Draco juga mau ikut bangkit, dia langsung menghentikannya.

"Kau disini saja, Draco. Habiskan susumu. Harry tidak akan lama."

Draco kecil pun mengangguk dengan sebelumnya menggembungkan kedua pipi chubynya kesal, "Jangan lama-lama."

Setelah Severus dan Harry keluar, Draco menatap orang-orang yang ada diruangan itu dengan kedua iris mata bulatnya.

"Ciapa kalian?" suara khasnya terdengar begitu lucu ditelinga Pansy dan Hermione.

Pansy maju menghampiri Draco kemudian berlutut di hadapannya, "Kau manis sekali, Draco." ujar Pansy dengan mata berbinar.

"Jangan menyebut Dlaco manis. Dlaco ini tampan. Yang manis itu Hally." sanggah batita berambut pirang itu sambil menatap Pansy dengan tatapan tajam yang dimilikinya. Bukan terlihat menyeramkan justru terlihat semakin imut. Membuat Pansy dan Hermione harus menahan diri mereka untuk tidak menarik kedua pipi cuby itu. Sementara itu, Blaise, Theo, dan Ron hanya bisa berdiri kaku. Mereka bingung akan kejadian yang tengah terjadi.

"Kepala Sekolah, bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kita lakukan selanjutnya?" Tanya Blaise pada Dumbledore dan Minerva.

Dumbledore tampak mengusap janggut panjangnya, "Berhubung keluarga Potter dan Malfoy sedang berada di Prancis karena urusan kementrian, Draco dan Harry tidak bisa diberikan ke keluarganya. Dan jalan satu-satunya harus ada yang merawatnya."

"Tapi siapa?" Tanya Ron kali ini.

Tak lama pintu ruangan kembali terbuka dan terlihatlah Harry yang sudah kembali bersama dengan Severus. Severus pun langsung mendudukan Harry disamping Draco yang langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku yang ada di pangkuannya.

"Hally udah?" Tanya Draco dengan mata yang begitu polos.

Harry mengangguk lucu, "Udah."

Draco hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai tanggapan atas jawaban Harry.

"Hally mau main apa?"

"Nggak tahu. Dlaco mau main apa?"

"Lempal tangkap snitch?"

"Hally capek."

"Buat lamuan?"

"Nanti meledak lagi."

"Main capu?"

"Ngapain Dlaco main capu? Mau bantuin Dobby ya?"

"Bukan, Hally. Main capu telbang."

"Oooooohhhh."

"Gimana?"

"Nggak ah. Nanti dimalahi cama Mommy lagi."

Kemudian keduanya larut dalam perbincangan (?) yang hanya dimengerti oleh mereka berdua. Semua orang dewasa yang ada disana hanya memandang keduanya gemas dan bingung. Gemas melihat wajah-wajah lucu mereka, dan bingung karena tak mengerti apa yang sedang mereka perdebatkan (?).

"Mmmhhh, baiklah." Semua perhatian langsung tertuju pada Dumbledore yang baru saja bergumam, mungkin terkecuali untuk dua makhluk mungil nan menggemaskan itu.

"Berhubung kedua orang tua mereka tidak berada di Inggris dan tak mungkin juga kita menyerahkan putera mereka dalam kondisi seperti ini, maka Harry dan Draco akan berada dibawah pengawasan Severus sampai Severus berhasil menemukan ramuan penangkalnya." Pernyataan Dumbledore sontak saja membuat semua terkejut kecuali untuk Severus yang masih memperlihatkan wajah datarnya.

"Kenapa Prof. Snape yang menjaga Harry dan Malfoy, Kepala sekolah?" Tanya Hermione bingung.

"Ah, kalian tidak tahu ya?" Tanya Dumbledore dengan tatapan humor. Kelima remaja itu menggelang.

"Dulu, ketika Harry dan Draco masih kecil, kedua orang tua mereka sering menitipkan anak mereka pada Severus. Jadi, hal ini sudah tak asing lagi untuk Severus." Lanjut Dumbledore.

"Tapi, Kepala Sekolah, bagaimana dengan murid-muridku?" Tanya Severus.

"Kau pasti bisa membagi waktumu, Severus." Jawab Dumbledore sekenanya.

Severus hanya memandang Dumbledore datar. Walaupun begitu, dalam hatinya memendam kekesalan luar biasa pada pria tua itu.

'Dia tidak tahu saja apa yang bisa dilakukan dua monster cilik ini.' Batin Severus seraya memandang Harry dan Draco yang tengah asik melempar botol susu yang telah mereka habiskan isinya.

"Baiklah, kau bisa membawa mereka keruanganmu. Akan aku pastikan sebuah kamar tambahan untuk mereka. Dan untuk kalian, segeralah bersiap, kelas akan segera dimulai." Ujar Dumbledore pada mereka semua.

Hermione dan Pansy masih tak yakin akan membiarkan sahabat mereka dirawat oleh Severus Snape. Tapi, apakah yang dapat mereka berdua lakukan? Akhirnya keduanya hanya bisa menghela nafas karena tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Keduanya pun pamit untuk bersiap diikuti oleh Ron, Blaise, dan Theo yang berjalan dibelakang mereka dengan sebelumnya melambaikan tangan pada Harry dan Draco yang dibalas dengan senyuman riang oleh Harry dan gembungan pipi oleh Draco.

"Nah, Harry, Draco, sekarang kalian ikut dengan Uncle Sev ya?" ujar Dumbledore pada kedua batita yang sejak tadi asik dengan dunianya sendiri. Dan ketika mendengar seseorang memanggil nama mereka, keduanya pun langsung menghentikan kegiatan mereka dan memandang Dumbledore dalam.

"Dlaco, ciapa kakek ini?"

"Entahlah. Dlaco tak pelduli. Kita lanjut main saja, Hally."

Harry hanya mengangguk polos. Keduanya pun kembali larut dalam permainan mereka dan tak memperdulikan Dumbledore sama sekali. Dumbledore sendiri hanya tertawa melihat itu. Sementara Minerva dan Severus hanya diam dengan sebuah keringat mengalir dari dahi mereka.

'Bagaimana nasibku setelah ini?.' keluh seseorang dalam hatinya yang sukses tertutupi dengan tampang stoiknya.

.

.

.

~TBC~

.

.

.

Alohaaa~ masih adakah yang ingat tentang fic abal ini? maaf ya, baru bisa Scale update sekarang. Ya, maklumlah orang sibuk XD. Oke, abaikan saja yang barusan. Terima kasih kepada reader yang sudah memberikan reviewnya untuk fic gaje ini,,

Astia Aoi : Oke, ini udah dilanjut, maaf ya udah nunggu lama.

Vangelaire : Terima kasih ya atas masukannya, Vang-san. Semoga chap ini bisa lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

zean's malfoy : Ini sudah diupdate, maaf atas keterlambatannya.

lumostotalus : Maaf ya karena tidak bisa update cepat. hehehehe maklum orang sibuk *plak*

Tuts miomin : maaf atas keterlambatan updatenya. Iya, tidak apa-apa kok. Udah dibaca aja Scale terima kasih, hehehehe berhubung Scale masih amatiran banget nih.

Hatake-sama : Menarik? waaah terima kasih. Sebenarnya sih mungkin ceritanya pasaran, tetapi semoga Scale dapat membawakannya dengan cara yang berbeda. Terima kasih atas reviewnya.

AntChaerin : Maap ya karena tidak sesuai dengan harapan AntChaerin-san (?) untuk tidak meng-update lama. dan jawaban pertanyaanmu ada diatas. Terima kasih karena sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk mereview.

Black diamond : ya, begitulah. Namanya juga Hagrid. Cara pandangnya berbeda dengan penyihir (?) kebanyakan. bahkan mungkin terlalu ekstrem? *Plak* abaikan saja. Terima kasih atas reviewnya.

dwiihae : maaf karena tidak bisa mewujudkan harapan anda. Semoga anda suka dengan chap ini.

AnindyaCahya : Ini sudah dilanjut.

Uzuseichi :hehehehe maaf karena memotong (?) tiba-tiba. Terima kasih atas kesediaannya untuk mereview.

Kinana : Selamat datang di fandom Harry Potter khususnya pairing Drarry, semoga suka ya. Dan terima kasih untuk reviewnya.

yaaaaaaaaaaaa jawab reviewnya udah. Nah, sekarang Scale kembali meminta saran dan kritiknya ya? sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya! Jaa~

Mind to review?

.

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3 : Kelas Ramuan

"Good night, Uncle Cevy."

"Good nihgt, Cev."

Akhirnya Severus bisa bernafas lega juga. Baru beberapa jam saja kedua monster cilik itu ada di tempat pribadinya, kepalanya sudah terasa mau pecah. Bagaimana tidak jika ketika kau baru saja kembali dari aula setelah makan malam bersama, kau mendapati ruangan yang awalnya rapi berubah menjadi begitu berantakan seolah baru saja ada badai yang menerjang dan meluluhlantahkan semua perabotan yang ada disana.

Haaaah

Lagi-lagi Severus menghela nafasnya. Dia merasa membutuhkan sedikit ramuan Dream Sleep. Ya, sekali menggunakan ramuan itu tak apa mungkin. Toh, awal dari mimpi buruknya akan kembali datang.

Sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan kamar yang di janjikan oleh Dumbledore itu, Severus melihat kedua moster cilik yang telah terlelap itu. Hah, kalau sedang tidur mereka memang terlihat manis dan menggemaskan, tetapi jika sudah terjaga…

Lagi-lagi Severus kembali menghela nafas. Sudah tak terhitung berapa banya helaan nafas yang dikeluarkannya dalam hari ini. Setelah mematikan lampu kamar, Severus pun menutup pintu kamar kedua monster cilik itu dan segera menuju kamarnya untuk mengistirahatkan diri. Sebelum benar-benar tertidur, Severus berharap agar hari esok tak akan lebih buruk dari hari ini.

Tapi, mungkin harapan hanya tinggal harapan.

Bukan begitu, Uncle Cevy?

**Semua Gara-Gara Ramuan Itu!**

**By ScaleChesnut9558**

**Disclaimer : J.K Rowling**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Humor(?)**

**Pair : Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter**

**Warning : Slash(?), OOC sangat!, Gaje, Typo**

**Rate : T **

**Summary : Hogwarts gempar! Kenapa? Semua karena kemunculan dua…. yang ternyata adalah…**

**Don't Like Don't Read, OK?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3 : Kelas Ramuan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Dlaco mau makan apa?"

"Dlaco mau pancake cokelat dengan tabulan kismis diatasnya. Hally mau apa?"

"Mmmhhh Hally juga cama deh. Tapi Hally juga mau milk shake cokelat."

"Dlaco juga mau."

"Eh, tapi ditambah cama cilup ctowbelli ah diatas pancakenya."

"Kenapa cilup ctowbelli? Cilup jeluk aja."

"Ah, Hally lebih cuka ctowbelli dali pada jeluk."

"Oke. Hally cilup ctowbelli, Dlaco cilup jeluk ya?"

"Iya." Angguk Harry semangat.

Severus kembali memijat pelipisnya. Pagi hari yang seharusnya tenang, namun kali ini tercemar oleh celotehan kedua batita yang sibuk mendiskusikan sarapan pagi mereka.

"Harry, Draco. Tenanglah. Duduk dikursi kalian sampai sarapan yang kalian inginkan datang. Aku sudah meminta peri rumah untuk membuatkannya. Dan jangan membuat berantakan ruangan ini sampai aku kembali." Ujar Severus mengingatkan kedua batita yang langsung memperhatikannya itu sebelum beraanjak menuju ruang pribadinya untuk menyiapkan materi yang akan diajarnya pada hari ini.

Sepeninggalan Severus, Harry dan Draco tampak saling pandang.

"Uncle Cevy kenapa, Dlaco?" Tanya Harry polos.

"Tidak tahu." Jawab Draci acuh. Harry sendiri hanya mengangguk lucu mendengar balasan Draco.

"Dlaco." Panggil Harry setelah beberapa detik dalam keheningan.

"Ya?"

"Hali ini kita main apa?" Tanya Harry sambil memiringkan kepalanya lucu.

"Mmhhh, Dlaco sih punya lencana. Tapi Hally mau nggak?"

"Eh? Lencana apa?"

"Ya buat main hali ini lah, Hally."

"Waaaahhh apa itu?" Tanya Harry dengan mata berbinar.

Draco memandangnya sejenak sebelum mendekati Harry dan berbisik ditelinganya. Harry sendiri sesekali tertawa karena merasa geli akibat hembusan nafas Draco di telinganya. Tiba-tiba Severus muncul dan melihat hal itu. Alisnya sedikit terangkat melihat tingkah keduanya yang seolah tenagh merencanakan sesuatu. Entah kenapa dia merasakan hal buruk akan terjadi hari ini.

"Draco, Harry, apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" Tanya Severus mengagetkan keduanya.

"Uncle! Kau mengagetkan kami." Seru Harry sambil menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Bagaimana tidak terkejut jika tiba-tiba saja ada suara baritone menginterupsi kegiatannya. Untung saja kepalanya tidak menghantam kepala Draco karena terkejut mengingat betapa dekat jarak mereka tadi. Draco sendiri hanya mendengus sebal pada Severus.

"Maaf. Lagi pula, apa yang sedang kalian lakukan sampai berbisik-bisik seperti itu?" Tanya Severus seraya mendudukan dirinya di hadapan kedua batita itu.

Harry langsung tersenyum lebar, "Bukan apa-apa, Uncle Cevy. Hally dan Dlaco cuma mau main hali ini." Jawab Harry riang.

"Main?"

"Hu'um." Setelah anggukan yang kelewat semangat itu, peri rumah muncul dengan membawa sarapan pagi yang dinginkan oleh Harry dan Draco serta Severus yang memutuskan untuk menemani dua monster cilik itu sarapan. Namun, setitik rasa penasaran menghinggapi Severus.

'Apa yang kedua anak ini rencanakan?'

.

.

.

Seperti biasanya, Severus mengajar dengan tegas bahkan terkesan kejam. Apalagi hari ini adalah kelas gabungan antara Gryffindor dan Slytherin. Dua asrama yang terkenal karena 'keharmonisannya'. Bagi yang tidak tahu, kedua asrama itu terlihat menanyakan absennya kedua pangeran asrama mereka, yaitu Harry Potter dan Draco Malfoy. Namun, bagi yang sudah mengetahui apa yang tengah terjadi, mereka terlihat tenang dan mengerjakan ramuan yang baru saja diperintahkannya, pengecualian untuk Ronald Weasley.

JEBLAK

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan terbuka dengan keras membuat perhatian para siswa langsung tertuju pada dua mahkluk manis yang berdiri didepan pintu. Sebagian besar dari mereka bertanya-tanya siapakah gerangan kedua mahkluk manis dan imut itu? Namun, beda halnya dengan Severus serta kelima remaja lainnya. Mereka terkejut melihat kedatangan Harry dan Draco cilik.

"Uncle! Uncle! Hally dan Dlaco balu buat lamuan kelen~" ujar Harry sambil berlari kecil dengan sebuah piala ditangannya. Jika dilihat, ada cairan kental berwarna orange kemerahan di dalam piala emas itu. Entah itu cairan apa, tapi yang pasti Severus, Hermione, Pansy, Blaise dan Theo mempunyai firasat buruk akan cairan antah berantah itu. Sementara itu, Draco hanya berjalan santai dengan wajah sok datarnya.

"Harry, perhatikan lang_"

Karena jubah yang dikenakan Harry terlalu panjang dan membuat langkah kaki mungilnya menjadi sulit dan terbatas serta disempurnakan dengan berlari tanpa memperhatikan langkah kakinya, maka tanpa Harry sadari dia menginjak ujung jubahnya sendiri.

BUG

Harry Nampak jatuh tertelungkup. Sementara itu, piala yang sejak tadi digenggam oleh tangan mungilnya yang berisi cairan antah berantah itu nampak 'terbang'. Dengan gerakan slow motion, mereka yang berada didalam ruangan itu memperhatikan jika cairan itu menuju Ronald Weasley yang berada tak jauh dari tempat Harry terjatuh.

SYUUR

TUK

Nyaris.

Bukan hanya Ron yang langsung pucat pasi seolah tak ada aliran darah pada wajahnya, namun semua yang ada dalam ruangan itu membelalak horror. Bagaimana tidak? Hanya berjarak beberapa centimeter lagi hingga tumpahan cairan itu mengenai Ron namun mengenai meja dihadapannya. Namun, meja yang terkena cairan itu, dalam seketika langsung meleleh. Dan tentu saja, bagaimana Ron tidak terkejut dengan wajah yang begitu pucat ketika nyawanya hampir saja melayang hanya karena 'ramuan' hasil karya dua monster cilik nan imut itu?

"A-apa itu?" gumam Ron yang masih dilanda keterkejutan dengan wajah pucat pasinya.

Sementara itu, Draco yang melihat Harry terjatuh pun segera menghampirinya.

"Hally, ka baik-baik caja?" Tanya Draco cilik khawatir begitu sahabatnya itu tak bergerak sama sekali.

"Hally_"

"Hiks…hiks…cakiiiittt." Gumaman itu membuat Draco langsung membantu Harry untuk bangkit. Bisa dilihat dengan kedua iris silvernya jika siku dan wajahnya nampak dihiasi oleh sedikit sayatan karena bergesekan dengan lantai yang agak kasar. Apalagi, kini kedua iris emerald yang biasanya tampak berbinar riang itu tampak berkaca-kaca dan siap mengalirkan kristalnya kapan saja.

"Cup…cup…cup…jangan nangis, Hally. Ada Dlaco dicini." Ujar Draco berusaha menenangkan Harry seraya mengusap-usap puncak kepala Harry.

Dengan sedikit terisak, Harry tampak menatap wajah Draco, "Dlaco, cium."

"Cium?" Tanya Draco memastikan.

Menangguk lemah, Harry kembali menatap Draco, "Hu'um. Mommy pelnah cium lutut Hally waktu Hally jatuh dali tangga. Kata mommy, laca cakitnya bica hilang kalau dicium." Terang Harry dengan wajah polos.

Draco memandang Harry dengan wajah yang sama polosnya, kemudian…

CHUUU~

Draco langsung mencium Harry. Bukan pada dahi. Bukan pada lukanya. Bukan pula pada matanya ataupun pipinya, melainkan langsung pada bibir cherry milik Harry. Sontak saja hal tersebut langsung membuat orang-orang yang sejak tadi sudah memperhatikan kedua bocah cilik itu terpekik kaget.

"Cudah hilang cakitnya?" Tanya Draco sambil menatap mata Harry. Harry tampak berkedip beberapa kali. Sesaat kemudian mengangguk pelan seraya tersenyum manis.

"Iya, cudah hilang." Jawabnya riang.

"Tapi, kenapa Dlaco cium Hally dimulut?" lanjutnya seraya memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Dlaco pelnah liat Daddy cium Mommy dimulut. Telus Dlaco tanya cama mommy. Kata mommy, itu ciuman kacih cayang. Kan Dlaco cayang Hally, jadi Dlaco cium Hally dimulut." Terang Draco dengan wajah yang beitu polos. Harry sendiri hanya mengangguk seraya tersenyum cerah. Bagaimana tidak, Draco baru saja bilang jika dia menyayanginya. Pikiran anak kecilnya begitu bahagia begitu tahu orang yang disayanginya juga menyayanginya.

"Hally juga cayang Dlaco." Ujar Harry membalas pernyataan Draco. Mau tak mau Draco tersenyum mendengarnya.

Sementara itu, Severus masih terkejut dengan kedatangan keduanya, terutama pada cairan aneh yang dibawa Harry.

'Bagaimana mereka bisa membuatnya?' batinnya bingung.

Severus sendiri lansung memutuskan untuk mengakhiri kelasnya dan langsung membawa kedua monster cilik itu kembali keruangannya. Tak salah Severus menjuluki keduanya dengan sebutan 'monster cilik'. Melihat kekacauan yang telah berhasil mereka berdua lakukan, sebutan itu sudah pantas disematkan untuk kedua bocah manis itu. Dan Severus tak mau ada kejadian yang lebih buruk terjadi jika tetap membiarkan kedua bocah itu berada dalam ruang kelasnya.

Dan disinilah mereka berada. Didalam ruang pribadi Severus lebih tepatnya didepan perapian dimana Harry dan Draco tengah duduk dalam diam menanti hukuman yang akan diberikan Severus kepada mereka.

"Apa yang sebenarnya sudah kalian berdua lakukan?" ujar Severus dengan suara pelan namun masih bisa didengar oleh keduanya.

"Kami hanya membuat lamuan, Uncle. Hally dan Dlaco mau membuat lamuan kelen. Kalena bingung mau pakai apa, kita macukin cemua bahan. Hally yang motong, Dlaco yang 'ngaduk. Dan jadilah lamuan olange tadi. Cayang lamuannya tumpah." Ujar Harry menjelaskan sebisanya pada Severus.

Lagi-lagi, Severus kembali memijat pangkal hidungnya. Entah kenapa kepalanya terasa mau pecah.

"Dan Draco, kenapa kau tak mendengarkan periangatanku untuk tidak membuat ramuan sembarangan lagi? Kau tahu, hal itu berbahaya. Bagaimana jika kalian terluka atau ramuan yang kalian buat meledak?" Tanya Severus pada Draco yang sejak tadi hanya diam.

"Habis, kami bocan, Cev. Dan dicini hanya ada bahan lamuan, jadi kami buat lamuan aja deh." Jawab Draco ringan.

Ck, kepala Severus semakin sakit rasanya.

"Baiklah. Karena kalian berdua telah melanggar aturan yang sudah ku buat, mau tidak mau kalian harus kuhukum." Harry dan Draco langsung membulat mendengarnya.

"Kalian tidak aku perbolehkan keluar dari kamar hingga besok. Peri rumah yang akan mengantarkan makanan pada kalian. Dan aku tak mau ada bantahan." Ujar Severus tegas melihat kedua bocah itu berniat untuk melayangkan protes.

Severus sebenarnya tak tega pada keduanya. Tetapi, dengan diberi hukuman, mungkin keduanya bisa bersikap lebih tenang.

"Sekarang, masuklah kekamar kalian." Lanjut Severus.

Harry dan Draco langsung berjalan menuju kamar mereka tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Keduanya menunduk dalam. Beruntung mereka sudah mengenal baik tempat tinggal mereka itu, jika tidak, mungkin saja mereka akan menabrak sesuatu.

Severus memandang punggung kedua bocah itu sebelum menghela nafas berat.

Tapi, sebelum benar-benar masuk kekamar, Harry berbalik dan memandang Severus yang juga memandangnya.

"Maafkan kami, Uncle Cevy." Ujar Harry pelan kemudian masuk kekamar.

Severus pun terdiam sejenak sebelum memutuskan untuk segera mempersiapkan kelas berikutnya. Jangan sampai para muridnya kembali terlantar. Sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan itu, Severus melirik pintu kamar yang sudah tertutup itu dan memutuskan untuk segera menuju kelasnya..

.

.

Ah, sepertinya hukuman Severus tidak berjalan lancar karena tiba-tiba saja Dumbledore datang dan memintanya untuk mengajak Harry dan Draco cilik untuk makan malam bersama di aula besar. Sontak saja hal itu akan menuai protes dari Severus, tetapi sebelum melayangkan protesnya, Dumbledore sudah lebih dulu berkata jika dia memiliki solusi yang lebih baik dari pada menyembunyikan kedua bocah cilik itu. Walaupun sedikit enggan, pada akhirnya Severus pun menyetujuinya.

Dan disinilah mereka berada. Di aula besar dengan sebagian besar perhatian tertuju pada dua bocah manis yang terlihat tak begitu perduli dengan sekelilingnya dikarenakan tumpukan makanan manis yang ada di hadapan mereka. Seversu sendiri hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan melihat tingkah keduanya yang memang sangat menyukai makanan manis.

"Selamat malam anak-anakku. Mungkin beberapa dari kalian sudah melihat kedua bocah manis ini." Dumbledore mulai membuka suaranya yang langsung menuai perhatian penuh dari segenap penghuni Hogwarts. Beberapa murid dari asrama Gryffindor dan Slytherin yang sempat melihat keduanya saat kelas ramuan pun langsung mendengarkan dengan seksama.

" Aku akan memperkenalkan keduanya. Yang berambut hitam namanya adalah Harry dan yang berambut pirang namanya adalah Draco. Mungkin kalian berpikir jika keduanya sangatlah mirip dengan Mr. Potter dan Mr. Malfoy, mungkin hal itu terjadi karena kedua ibu mereka mengidamkan kedua pemuda itu sangat hamil. Hahahaha. Dan kedua bocah ini adalah keponakan dari Prof. Snape." Tawanya terdengar begitu bahagia. Entah kenapa. Namun, kaliamta terakhir itu langsung membuat mereka semua terkejut terutama Severus walaupun tak terlihat karena wajah datarnya.

"Dan jika kalian bertanya akan keabsenan Mr. Potter dan Mr. Malfoy, hal itu dikarenakan keduanya tengah berada di Prancis untuk urusan keluarga dan kementrian. Kurasa cukup untuk penjelasannya. Selamat makan anak-anakku." Ujar Dumbledore mengakhiri penjelasannya.

Para murid dan dewan guru pun tampak memulai makan malam mereka walaupun sesekali perhatian mereka teralih pada dua bocah manis yang sejak tadi acuh pada keadaan sekitarnya. Tampak sebagian besar murid perempuan terpesona dengan wajah manis nan menggemaskan keduanya.

Severus sendiri tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa Dumbledore mencari alasaan seperti itu.

"Dlaco."

"Hn."

"Hally mau itu."

"Apa?"

"Donat cokelat didepan Dlaco."

"Oh, ini."

"Telima kacih."

"Dlaco."

"Apa?"

"Hally mau cake cokelatnya."

"Ini."

"Telima kacih."

"Dla_"

"Apa lagi, Hally?" tak sadar jika suara yang dikeluarkannya agak tinggi membuat Harry langsung diam seketika. Matanya tampak berkaca-kaca. Belum pernah sekalipun Harry dibentak. Dan hal itu kontan saja membuatnya terkejut. Melihat hal itu, Draco langsung mengelus kepala Harry.

"Maapin Dlaco ya. Habis, Hally belicik cih, kan Dlaco lagi makan. Kalau telcedak gimana? Kata mommy, kalau lagi makan nggak boleh ngomong, nanti bica telcedak." Terang Draco lembut seraya tersenyum tipis pada Harry. Harry sendiri hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Maapin Hally ya, Dlaco." Ujar Harry pelan.

Draco tersenyum seraya mengangguk pelan, "Iya. Nah, tadi Hally mau apa?"

"Mmmmhhh Hally mau bilang, Dlaco jangan banyak-banyak makan cokelat. Kata mommy nanti giginya bica lucak. Abis ini kita cikat gigi ya?"

Tersenyum, Draco mengangguk, "Iya."

Keduanya pun kembali melanjutkan makan mereka. Tak sadar jika interaksi keduanya baru saja menyedot perhatian hamper seluruh pasang mata. Meja yang dibuat khusus oleh Dumbledore untuk keduanya dan diletakan disamping meja makan guru membuat para murid dapat dengan mudah melihat kedua bocah manis itu. Pekikan 'manis' dari para murid tampak tak menganggu keduanya. Sementara para guru hanya tersenyum simpul melihatnya dan Severus hanya diam tak bereaksi apapun.

Berbeda halnya dengan Hermione dan Pansy. Kedua gadis itu tersenyum cerah melihat sendiri terlalu sibuk dengan makanannya sehingga tak perduli dengan saahabatnya. Blaise dan Theo sendiri hanya tersenyum samar, melupakan rasa _shock_ mereka tadi pagi.

Sementara itu, Severus berpikir, dia harus benar-benar segera membuat ramuan penawar untuk Harry dan Draco. Dia tak tahu kekacauan apa lagi yang akan diperbuat kedua moster kecil itu. Sampai sekarang, Severus masih bingung, bagaimana bisa kedua bocah itu membuka pintu kelasnya padahal pintu itu begitu besar dan berat bagi kedua bocah itu.

'Haaaahhh, jika sampai penawarnya belum ditemukan, hari-hariku akan sangat melelahkan.' Keluhnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

~TBC~

.

.

.

Hai semua~ Scale datang dengan chapter ketiga dari fic gaje ini. Apakah ini sudah cepat? Oke, terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah baca maupun mereview fic abal dan gaje ini.

Asti Aoi : hahahaha mungkin memang menggemaskan ya jika kedunya benar-benar jadi kecil. Dan makasih atas reviewnya~

SlytherSoul : ah, scale juga selalu ngebayangin gimana jika mereka jadi unyu-unyu, dan terima kasih atas reviewnya~

Mrs Kim siFujoshi : iya, ramuan itu bukan hanya berfungsi mengembalikan tubuh mereka saat berumur 3 tahun, tetapi juga 'mengunci' ingatan mereka saat dewasa, sehingga yang mereka ingat hanyalah kehidupan mereka hingga mereka berumur 3 tahun saja. Terima kasih atas reviewnya~

Oncean FOX : ini udah di update, makasih atas reviewnya~

KyuubiNaru : Terima kasih. Senang rasanya kalau orang lain merasa senang atas cerita yang kita buat. Terima kasih atas reviewnya.

Kiana : Iya, ini udah di update

Kinana : hahaha begitulah nasib uncle Sev, harus jadi baby sitter dadakan buat dua makluk manis itu. Panjangan ya? Mmmhhh nggak janji ya~. Terima kasih atas reviewnya.

Amilie : ini sudah dilanjut.

Oke, sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya~

Mind to review?

.

.

.


End file.
